


不必开花，风自含香

by Ucoin



Category: Look and Read, 花と星 | The Flower and the Star
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ucoin/pseuds/Ucoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亲爱的读者们，你们好！《不爱开花，风自含香》这篇文章，是我在上大学一年后写的一篇1520字的小散文。它是一篇对于长大的烦恼与无奈、兴趣与梦想的选择、我对人生的看法等等问题，我的答案构成的文章。每个人都是自己人生的主宰，绽放、平凡、辉煌或者平淡，都是自己的选择，这就是我写作的本心。我不知道我的选择是否正确，我只是把它写出来，并且希望它能得到时间和你们的善待。<br/>如果它能给予每个人短暂的时光，去倾听自然界中一株青莲的声音，让思想来一场说走就走的旅行，那就是我莫大的荣幸。<br/>最后说句人话，求！点！赞！</p>
            </blockquote>





	不必开花，风自含香

　　养了一盆绿色小植物，取昵称——青莲。  
　　初见它们，是在同学家的小园子里，铁锈红的椭圆形坛子，细线一般柔弱的茎上，舒卷着碧绿的小叶子，有铜钱一般大小。分明是荷叶，却又袖珍得无比纤巧精致，叫人一见，便心生欢喜。  
　　“水面清圆，一一风荷举。”我爱极了这清词一般美雅的小小植株，又逢了雨后初晴，土壤湿润，便欣然请它们做了我家的“移民”。  
　　“莲”与“怜”谐音，在古汉语中，“可怜”，通常是可爱的意思。白居易《暮江吟》一诗中，有“可怜九月初三夜，露似珍珠月似弓”的句子，“九月初三的夜晚是多么美好可爱呀，一望，露水像珍珠一样晶莹，月儿像弯弓一样富有画意。”  
　　我的青莲，它小小清丽的姿态，精妙无双，惹起我无限怜爱的情思——见了你，我仿佛成了那对美崇拜到无力的男子，什么山河家国、雄霸伟业，统统都不想要了，只想守着黄昏清晓，看你妩媚浅笑；也似一只细嗅花香的猛虎，平生的狂暴激烈，都化作了绵绵情愫，哪里也不愿去了，只愿在你的柔艳绮丽面前，长久地徘徊、沉醉。  
　　移栽过来时，带着一些“老娘土”，青莲情绪平稳，连眉头都没皱一下，好似很高兴在此安家落户。一日日，我给它们浇水，它们回赠我青色的希望——那绿逼面而来，玲珑清圆，养眼养心，深吸一口气，仿佛能嗅到荷花袅袅的清香，能嗅到梅花莹洁的气息。  
　　更让人惊喜的是，我每天去看，几乎都能发现，有新的小青莲从土里拱出来，仿佛对我说：“每天我都要给你一个惊喜，每天我都要萌出新的希冀。”  
　　它们柔软的根须，日夜在土层下延展，竟至于，不几天，小小的花盆，几乎都被青莲占去。就像，一个人，一颗心，不能自抑地爱着了，陷进温柔的冥想里，那每一分一秒，都有新的梦境生出和缠绕，直把小小的心儿都填满了。  
　　青莲到底是沾了些莲花的神韵，虽是生在土里，也还是偏爱着水，湿润润地，就有情饮水饱一般地疯长着。也许，它们也是有梦想的呢，每天勤奋地汲取能量，仿佛，地有多老，天有多荒，信念就有多坚韧绵长一样。  
然而年岁增长，转眼就到了离家求学的年纪，我舍不得父母，也舍不得青莲，但是还是怀抱着满腔的留恋与忐忑踏上了离乡的路。有人说“草木无情”，是不见它们无论长到多高、多大，也不会丢了根，而人，终其一生却只能在离家的路上越走越远……  
新的生活让我少有余暇，偶尔在忙碌的间隙会和身边的“闺蜜”看些风花雪月、餐愁饮恨的言情剧，记得有个女主角说：“下辈子，我想做一棵树。”诸如这样的时刻，会突然想起，我的青莲现在怎么样了呢，是长得葳蕤一片了，还是已经旱死？  
　　终于挨到寒假回来，我看到的景象却是，青莲们几乎都倒伏了，纤细的茎秆已经晒焦，像遭受了灭顶之灾！那一刻，心头似是被一根刺扎进了去，静默而缓慢地，排出了一滴红艳艳的血珠。  
　　还好，青莲中有一株还绿着，仿若生命的旗帜在高扬。  
　　赶紧给它们浇水，并把晒焦的茎秆剪掉，又不敢怠慢地将生鸡蛋壳碾碎了，细细地铺了一层上去。没想到，几天的沉寂之后，就又开始钻出了新的嫩芽，接着，是第二棵，第三棵……  
　　我看着这柔弱生命身上发生的变化，如此安静而又惊心动魄。灾难和挫折，于它们而言，定然，也是一种无可回避的疼痛，可是，生命的高贵就在于，信念不倒，希望常绿。  
　　展眼，花盆里又是一片醉人的新绿了。那一场变化，像不曾有过一样，它们如此平静地容纳和吸收，只是努力地向下扎根，向阳浅笑。又仿佛在对我说：“无论遭遇什么，生命永远值得全力以赴去美丽。”  
我的心，被这生命创造的奇迹，深深感动。想起泰戈尔“生如夏花之绚烂，死如秋叶之静美”的意味悠长，想起周敦颐《爱莲说》“出淤泥而不染，濯清涟而不妖”的跃然纸上，骚人墨客总爱花木，难道只为见色心喜、作诗取乐？更是因为它们有值得我们敬重的品性吧。  
　　我愿我的生命也化作这样一株小莲花，濡染了莲的风神，却更接地气，不必开花，风自含香。


End file.
